poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Rainbows
The Beginning of the Rainbows is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary When Nogo, the evil emperor of the Shadow Realm plans to take over the worlds, it's up to a new group of Power Rangers along with Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard to save them all from his evil clutches. Plot The Rainbow Magic World’s Festival/Unikitty plans a schedule One day at the Unikingdom, Unikitty was having fun at the Rainbow Magic World's Festival. Soon, She begins to make plan on the schedule and had lots of fun. Emperor Nogo's return for vengeance/Shrouding the entire realms in darkness But Suddenly, Emperor Nogo has returned and ready to begin his plan for revenge. Soon, He shrouded the entire realms in darkness so that he could rule them all for his own evil need. Mario and his friends came to the Rescue/Fighting off the evil foot soldiers Then, Mario and his friends came to the rescue. Soon enough, They fought off a lot of foot soldiers known as the Shadow Creepers. Emperor Nogo is on the move/The Winx Team tried to stop him Until, Emperor Nogo is on the move as the Winx team tried to stop him. As their fight goes on, Emperor Nogo retreated. A Terrible Crisis was Spreading/Faragonda sends the Winx Team to recruit the Rangers Then, A terrible crisis was spreading with Emperor Nogo sending his Shadow Creepers to attack. Soon, Faragonda has to send Bloom and her friends, along with Unikitty, Mario and their friends to recruit some brave teenagers suitable enough to be Power Rangers. Late for the entrance examinations/Running into Twilight Sparkle Meanwhile on Earth, Raphael Parker, alongside with his little brother, Max Parker were rushing through the streets because they were late to the entrance examinations for Crystal Prep Academy as the bus ride was late. He determines that it's simply another challenge that was presented to him and states he's excited. As they ran, Max sees that he is about to collide with Twilight Sparkle, but is unable to stop. His Dream Journal dropped as he hits the ground. As he picks up his book, Twilight asks if he and his brother are students, Raphael responds that they are and that he's on his way to take a test for Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight takes out her pocket and picks out one gem, which she calls a "lucky card". He states the card wants to go with him. Max thanks her and she walks off, telling Jaden to do his best, Max thanks her again and Twilight turns slightly, giving them a thumbs-up. Raphael looks at the gem he was given, which is "Red Falcon". The gem glowed and appears to make a noise. Raphael and Max resumes they're run, throwing the gem into his pocket case as he goes. Meeting with Principal Cadance/Meeting with the students Then, They met with Principal Cadance who took their timing well. Even if not punctual, Ralph and Max were left off with a warning. Then, Ralph and Max had to meet with the students. Finding Raphael at the CPA Gym/Assigning him on a mission Meanwhile with Bloom, her friends and the others, They begin their search for Raphael at the CPA Gym. When they found him, They recruited him on a mission to save all realms. Explaining the Situation about Nogo/Fighting for a chance of a lifetime Once they returned to the Unikingdom, They all explained the situation about Nogo taking over all realms. With that said, Raphael was honored to except the fighting chance of a lifetime. Recruiting four more heroes from the Unikingdom/The Rise of the Mythic Rainbow Rangers And then, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Angelina Rodriguez and Erica Adams were recruited by Unikitty and her friends at the Unikingdom. Just as Faragonda explained everything to Raphael and the others, They were given their own Morphers and became the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Mario and his friends became supporters for Rangers/The First Battle begins Now, Mario and his friends became supporters for the Mythic Rainbow Rangers as they trained. Just as the alert was on, They begin their first battle. Raphael fights Emperor Nogo/Not strong enough against him However, Raphael fought off against Emperor Nogo from hurting any innocent people. Sad to say, Raphael wasn't strong enough to defeat him on his own. Luckily, He had help from his friends as they work together. Learning the effort of the Power Rangers' Legacy/Possessing some weapons Then, Raphael, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelina and Erica started to learn the effort of the Power Rangers' Legacy. At last, They begin to possess weapons of their own to fight off the Shadow Creepers. Combining their weapons into one/Firing at all Shadow Creepers However, Unikitty informed the Rangers to combine their weapons into one blaster. At last, They use their new Rainbow Mega Blaster to wipe out every last Shadow Creepers for good. Nogo released the Shadow Giants/The Rangers summoned their Zords Suddenly, Nogo relied his evil Shadow Giants to create a havoc through out the city. With not a moment to loose, The Mythic Rainbow Rangers released their Zords to make ready for battle. The first Zord fight begins/Combining into the Megazord At last, The Rangers begin their first Zord fight. Just then, The Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V showed up, Hawkodile informed them to combine their Zords into a Megazord. Begin the first Megazord Battle/Taking down the Shadow Giants And so, They begin to form their Megazord known as the Rainbow Megazord. As the battle goes on, The Rangers finally defeated the Shadow Giants and save the world. Victory to the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers/The Civilians cheered on And then, The Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers celebrated their victory as the people cheered on. The Three Kids and animals became supporters/Showing them their own rooms Then, Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo came to support them through and through. Soon, Bloom and her friends showed them their rooms. Ralph and his friends' celebration/Being ready for their next battle one day Finally, Ralph and his friends begin their celebration at Sugarcube Corner. Then, Faragonda, Eldora, Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Avalon, Griselda, Griffin, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos and Queen Étoile informed them about more Rangers destined to be teammates and more battles from Emperor Nogo they're about to embark as they agreed to be ready for. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia * Transcripts *The Beginning of the Rainbows Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Season Premires Category:TMNTHedgehog5